Alec et l'or
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: Un sultan et un danseur.


Cela semble inquiéter un certain nombre d'entre vous, alors je vous rassure, « Prix à Payer » n'a pas été abandonné. Mon emploi du temps est simplement assez tendu en ce moment et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire (La preuve, ce bonus est attendu depuis des mois ^^). Je vous remercie de votre inquiétude envers l'avancement de « Prix à payer » mais rassurez-vous, je pense être capable de vous offrir le chapitre 4 en Septembre.

Voilà, voilà.

Ce bonus est pour Hachiko97412. J'espère qu'il te plaira. ^^

Enjoy.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

OS : Alec et l'or :

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel nocturne au-dessus d'Edom et ses rayons caressaient les dunes de sable fin du désert entourant la capitale. La ville était calme et seul le bruit de la cascade de l'oasis, autour de laquelle s'était bâtie la cité, brisait le silence nocturne. Une légère brise rafraichissait l'atmosphère tout en faisant onduler les rideaux de soie de la chambre du sultan. Les appartements royaux étaient calmes. Le souverain avait renvoyé ses gardes pour la nuit et se tenait actuellement sur son immense balcon. Il contemplait la lune et le jeu de ses reflets à la surface de l'eau de l'oasis. Il avait toujours été charmé par les nuits à Edom :

-Altesse ?

Le sorcier clos un instant ses paupières. Ne pouvait-il pas profiter de quelques heures de répit ? :

-Oui ?

-Je suis navré de vous déranger Altesse mais… L'ambassadeur d'Idris sollicite une audience.

-Lequel ?

Pour négocier un traité d'alliance entre les royaumes d'Edom et d'Idris, 4 ambassadeurs avaient été envoyés, Jace Wayland, Clary Fairchild, Isabelle et Alexander Lightwood :

-Le jeune Lightwood.

Magnus soupira. L'aîné Lightwood plaisait énormément au sorcier, mais le jeune homme était très timide. Il rougissait et se mettait à balbutier à chaque fois que le sultan lui faisait des avances, ce qui ne faisait clairement pas avancer les choses. Bien qu'il adorait passer du temps en la délicieuse compagnie d'Alexander, ce n'était pas un bon moment pour discuter d'alliance. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était absolument incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à Alexander :

-Il peut entrer.

-Bien, votre Altesse.

Le sultan quitta presque à regret sa contemplation nocturne pour s'installer sur le trône de ses appartements. Il était moins imposant que celui dans la salle du trône, mais tout de même. Le sorcier fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit de la musique. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine de la mélodie et découvrit des instruments enchantés pour jouer. Il reconnut sans peine la signature magique de son meilleur ami et conseiller, Ragnor Fel. Le souverain commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions sur ce qu'il se passait ici lorsque ses yeux de chat détectèrent un mouvement derrière l'un des rideaux de soie qui séparaient sa chambre du reste de ses appartements. La seconde suivante, Magnus fit se soulever le rideau grâce à sa magie et sa bouche devient aussi sèche que la partie désertique de son royaume. Le sorcier reconnu sans peine Alec par ses cheveux aussi noir que la nuit et par les runes qui ornait sa peau pâle. Le jeune chasseur d'ombres portait une ceinture en or à laquelle étaient accrochés des morceaux de soie bleue, assortis à ses yeux, tombant sur ses jambes mais ne les couvrant pas entièrement. Son cou était enserré dans un collier d'or d'où partaient des chainettes de la même couleur qui venait se liées à la ceinture, au niveau de ses reins. Les bras du chasseur d'ombres, ornés de quelques bracelets de différentes tailles mais toujours dorés, remontèrent lentement le long de ses hanches, de ses flancs et de ses côtes pour venir s'étirer vers le ciel. En parfait accord avec l'une des notes de la musique, la hanche droite d'Alec monta plus haut que l'autre, faisant teinter les chaînettes, avant de reprendre sa position d'origine. La gauche fit la même chose peu après. Magnus entrouvrit les lèvres alors que le désir et l'excitation commençaient à parcourir ses veines. Le sorcier se recula pour camper son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Est-ce qu'Alexander était bien en train de danser pour lui et rien que pour lui selon la danse traditionnelle de son propre royaume ? Le rythme des à-coups de ses hanches se fit de plus en plus rapide alors que ses bras redescendaient pour se retrouver perpendiculaire au reste de son corps. Puis ils se mirent à onduler. Le pantalon du sorcier commençait à devenir un peu trop étroit à cause du spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Et aussi à cause des images que son esprit lui envoyait Alec ondulant des hanches tout contre lui… Sur lui… Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque le danseur pivota sur lui-même, les mains sur sa nuque, pour rencontrer le regard brûlant du sultan. Regard qui devient encore plus brûlant lorsqu'il détailla le torse du chasseur d'ombres. Les chaînettes dorées glissaient le long de son ventre sculpté par ses abdominaux, tombaient sur ses flancs et remontaient rejoindre les chainettes dorsales. Elles produisaient un doux son à chacun des mouvements du Lightwood. Magnus passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en constatant le rouge colorant les joues d'Alec. Lui, qui était si timide avait décidé de l'allumer ce soir et le sultan adorait cette surprise. Ce dernier immobilisa ses hanches pour poser son pied droit plus en avant que l'autre et il bascula lentement son poids vers l'avant, faisant ainsi rouler bien trop sensuellement son bassin vers l'avant. Il bougea son pied gauche pour faire le même mouvement et il avança ainsi en direction de Magnus, sans jamais déroger au rythme de la musique. Le sultan observa le jeune homme s'approcher et il se pencha inconsciemment vers l'avant. Il mourrait d'envie de le toucher, mais il était interdit de toucher une danseuse ou un danseur pendant sa performance. Il respectait cette règle tant bien que mal en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, en crispant ses doigts sur ses accoudoirs et en imaginant la suite. Alec était à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu'il immobilisa à nouveau ses hanches avant de cambrer son dos et de laisser glisser ses mains sur son propre torse, sans jamais rompre son contact visuel avec le sorcier. Le jeune Lightwood esquissa un sourire satisfait, lorsqu'il vit le tressautement des mains de Magnus. Il se retenait de le toucher. Alors le danseur décida de pousser le vice un peu plus loin et se mordit les lèvres en prenant une expression de pur plaisir. Cela eut l'effet escompté sur le sultan qui se redressa en expirant profondément et en contractant davantage ses muscles pour se retenir de faire grimper le jeune homme sur ses genoux dans l'instant. Alexander roula des épaules avant de tendre ses bras en direction de Magnus. Ses doigts à quelques centimètres de son visage. Et le sultan enfreint une de ses propres règles en touchant Alec : il lui prit les mains. Le bendir ensorcelé résonna fortement 5 fois et le corps d'Alec y répondit à parfaitement. Ses hanches glissèrent rapidement de la droite, à l'arrière, à la gauche et à l'avant avant que son dos ne se cambre. Heureusement que les mains du sorcier étaient « prisonnières » de celles de son danseur sinon, elles glisseraient avidement sur ce corps Ô combien tentant. Le chasseur d'ombres fit descendre ses doigts le long des paumes de Magnus pour venir s'enrouler autour de ses poignets. Il le guida ensuite jusqu'à ses hanches et le sorcier posa ses mains dessus. Il les sentit rouler sous ses paumes alors que le jeune homme se déhanchait à nouveau en remontant ses mains le long de son propre torse en esquivant habilement les chaînettes. Magnus déglutit et ne résista pas à son envie de caresser Alec. Il déplaça ses mains pour qu'elles atteignent les abdominaux du jeune homme et il retient de justesse un gémissement lorsqu'ils se contractèrent sous ses doigts alors que le chasseur d'ombres ne faisait onduler que son ventre. S'il continuait comme ça, le sorcier allait perdre le peu de self-control qu'il lui restait et assouvir tous les fantasmes qui parcouraient son esprit en ce moment. Et l'Ange d'Idris ne verrait pas ça d'un très bon œil. Alec vient poser ses mains de part et d'autre du cou du sorcier et utilisa ses pouces pour relever son visage de façon à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent à nouveau. Ceux du sultan avaient pris leur véritable apparence, la pupille était aussi fine que possible et le jaune de l'iris était semblable à la pointe des flammes qui mouraient d'envie de lécher le danseur face à lui. Le chasseur d'ombres se mordit la lèvre avant de s'installer gracieusement, souplement et sensuellement sur les cuisses de Magnus. Le sorcier manqua de s'étrangler, Alec se retrouvait bien trop proche de son érection. Beaucoup trop proche même. Le sorcier fit lentement remonté ses mains le long du dos du jeune homme sur ses cuisses et savoura la douceur de cette peau pâle, seulement marquée par la noirceur de ses runes. Le chasseur d'ombres fit onduler une nouvelle fois son bassin et s'en fut fini du self-control du souverain. Ses mains se plaquèrent pleinement sur les omoplates d'Alec et il se redressa pour atteindre ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa avec avidité. Les doigts de l'aîné Lightwood se perdirent dans les cheveux du sorcier alors qu'il arquait son dos pour ne plus laisser aucun espace entre leurs deux torses tout en poussant un gémissement de pur plaisir. Enfin Magnus réagissait pleinement. Le début de leur échange se composa de nombreux baisers et ondulations de leurs deux corps de manière très langoureuse avant que le sorcier ne se recule pour se camper contre le dossier de son trône. Il observa la frustration se peindre sur le visage de son partenaire, frustration qui fut vite remplacée par l'incompréhension :

-Magnus ?

Le souverain griffa légèrement tout le dos d'Alec alors qu'il les descendait jusqu'à la lisière de la ceinture en or que le danseur portait. Les sensations qui parcouraient le corps du plus jeune étaient nouvelles, délicieuses mais légèrement terrifiantes. Il n'avait presque aucun contrôle sur son corps qui se mouvait allégrement contre celui du sorcier. Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque la langue de Magnus se mit à dessiner la rune sur sa gorge, non sans y ajouter quelques légères morsures qui envoyaient des décharges de plaisir brute dans ses veines, électrisant tout son corps et l'obligeant à se coller davantage à son partenaire pour plus de contact. Magnus dévora la gorge de son amant alors que ce dernier plantait ses ongles dans la nuque du sultan. Les mains du sorcier se posèrent fermement sur les cuisses pâles et fermes de son amant mais elles rencontrèrent quelques morceaux de soie. Il grogna de mécontentement et les arracha sans aucune pitié, il voulait se débarrassait du peu de tissu qui lui cachait les courbes d'Alexander. Ce dernier fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture en soierie du sorcier et la dénoua sans difficulté. Ses doigts se firent plus tremblants lorsqu'il les fit descendre un peu plus bas. Magnus frissonna à ce geste et quitta la gorge d'Alec pour capturer ses lèvres. Il y étouffa un gémissement de plaisir lorsque la ceinture se brisa sous la violence de Magnus. Les chainettes d'or qui y étaient reliées cassèrent et seuls quelques morceaux restèrent accrochés à son collier. Les extrémités d'or chatouillèrent le torse du chasseur d'ombres et il en frissonna de plaisir :

-Alexander, grogna Magnus.

Les deux hommes posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre :

-S'il te plait.

Le sorcier l'embrassa à nouveau alors que ses doigts dénouaient le nœud qui maintenait encore en place le dernier vêtement de l'aîné Lightwood. Ce dernier frissonna, à cause de la fraicheur de la nuit sur sa peau nue, de plaisir et d'excitation. Il n'avait jamais pu avoir ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Magnus, tout avait changé. Il avait désiré le sorcier dès qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait d'abord pensé que ce n'était pas pour lui, que son désir serait une nouvelle fois dénigré, mais non. Magnus lui avait fait la cours, à sa façon, et ce soir, Alec voulait plus. Il le voulait lui et sans aucune retenue. Le chasseur d'ombres posa ses mains sur les joues du sorcier et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, récoltant un gémissement satisfait et amusé de la part du souverain. Ce dernier en profita pour caresser du bout des doigts la virilité dressée de son amant, le faisant gémir et onduler des hanches. C'était parfait, tout simplement parfait passionné, chaud et pourtant tellement tendre. Alec acheva enfin de libérer l'érection, ô combien douloureuse, du sorcier, non sans avoir laissé ses mains glisser lentement et amoureusement le long du torse de Magnus. Sa peau hâlée était douce et chaude, un pur délice. Les doigts du chasseur d'ombres tremblèrent davantage lorsqu'il les enroula autour du sexe de son amant. Ce dernier recula son visage de celui d'Alec, qui cessa tout mouvement, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sa respiration était courte, mais il réussit à prendre suffisamment de souffle pour dire :

-Es-tu sûr de toi Alexander ?

-J'en ai envie Magnus. Je…

Magnus caressa doucement la nuque du jeune Lightwood :

-As-tu peur ?

Alec déglutit avant de hocher fébrilement la tête :

-Un peu… Je… Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Le sorcier sourit et laissa sa main migrer vers la joue d'Alec pour la caresser doucement, du bout du pouce :

-Je sais. Je l'ai senti dès notre première rencontre. Je te trouvais déjà magnifique, mais ta pureté te rendait encore plus beau… Encore plus désirable.

-… Voudras-tu encore de moi après… Après…

Magnus le fit taire d'un baiser :

-Ne vois-tu pas que je suis amoureux de toi ?

Le jeune homme fut surpris de cet aveu :

-Pour quelle raison crois-tu que je fais autant traîner la signature de cette Alliance avec Alicante ?... Pour te garder ici. Avec moi.

Alec rougit. Magnus trouva cela adorable :

-Tu occupes la plupart de mes pensées. J'adore te regarder t'entraîner pour savourer les mouvements de chacun de tes muscles. J'adore ta compagnie. Tu ne ressembles à aucun autre chasseur d'ombres et ton esprit est bien plus ouvert que le leur… Tu es magnifique Alexander. Je ne te désire pas uniquement sexuellement Alexander. Je désire t'avoir à mes côtés pour l'éternité. M'offrir ta virginité est un honneur et un cadeau que je chérirais toute ma vie.

Si Alexander Gideon Lighwood n'était pas déjà amoureux de Magnus Bane, il tomberait sous son charme immédiatement. Il avait pu voir toute la sincérité dans les yeux de chat du sorcier et il avait trouvé leur éclat encore plus beau :

-Je t'aime, déclarèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus de mots avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Les mains de Magnus se retrouvèrent bien vite sur les fesses de son amant. Alec gémit de plaisir et senti l'excitation montée d'un cran lorsque les doigts de Magnus vinrent effleurer l'intimité de son amant. La seconde d'après, quelque chose de froid atteignait cet endroit précis de son anatomie et pressait pour y entrer :

-Détends-toi Alexander.

Le chasseur d'ombres inspira profondément et gémit de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son sexe. Il baissa les yeux pour constater que Magnus utilisait sa magie pour lui procurer du plaisir et ainsi le détendre. Alec sentit à peine le doigt glisser en lui et commencer à faire aller et venir. Un deuxième doigt suivit et les hanches d'Alec se mirent à onduler pour accompagner les mouvements digitaux du sorcier. Le troisième doigt reçu un couinement de douleur de la part du jeune homme. Couinement qui fut vite remplacé par un gémissement de plaisir lorsque les mouvements sur son érection se firent plus rapides qu'avant. La chaleur qui parcourait le corps de l'aîné Lightwood lui donnait l'impression que son sang était devenu de la lave, mais il adorait ça. Et les petits papillons qu'il sentait dans son bas-ventre ne rajoutait que de l'agréable à tout ce qu'il ressentait déjà :

-Magnus, geint-il.

-Shht. Tu ne risques rien, laisses-toi aller.

-Pas encore… Je veux… Je…

-Shhht. J'arrive.

Et le sorcier ne manqua pas à sa parole. Il souleva légèrement le jeune homme :

-Et si tu me donnais un petit coup de main ?, dit-il en souriant.

Alexander hocha la tête et glissa sa main entre leur deux corps pour se saisir de l'érection du souverain. Il ondula des hanches pour sentir son extrémité tout contre son intimité avant de très lentement, presque de manière agonisante selon Magnus, le faire pénétrer en lui. La tête du sorcier bascula en arrière alors qu'il poussait un long gémissement de plaisir :

-Tu es tellement étroit Alexander.

Le jeune homme répondit par un petit sourire et un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il descendait un peu plus sur la hampe du sorcier. Il planta ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant alors qu'une décharge de plaisir brute remontait le long de sa colonne et électrisait chacune de ses connexions nerveuses. Magnus crispa ses mains sur les fesses d'Alec pour se donner un peu de contenance mais cela n'aida pas vraiment. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un. Alec était vraiment différent, unique… Et tellement étroit, et chaud et humide. A ce rythme-là, il allait jouir avant même d'avoir pu réellement profiter du corps du jeune Lightwood. Il ne doutait pas qu'il en aurait l'occasion plus tard, mais il voulait que la première fois d'Alexander soit magique et qu'il s'en souvienne toute sa vie :

-Ça va ?, demanda-t-il.

Alec s'immobilisa complétement, il était presque totalement empalé sur le sexe du sorcier. Et déjà là, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie :

-Ne bouge pas, chuchota-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Le sorcier caressa doucement le dos du chasseur d'ombres :

-Si tu as mal, je peux me retirer…

-Nan, grogna Alec contre sa peau.

Il voulait Magnus sourit de sa réaction avant d'émettre un son de surprise lorsque le fourreau de chair qui l'enveloppait se contracta. Alec lécha la carotide du souverain avant de se reculer pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, un sourire satisfait amusé sur les lèvres. Il l'avait exprès :

-D'accord, nous allons jouer, répondit le sorcier.

Magnus plaqua ses mains sur les hanches du Lightwood et il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Alec se cambra et cria littéralement de plaisir. Réaction qui enchanta le sorcier qui ne donna pas une seconde au jeune homme pour redescendre et il donna un premier coup de bassin. Le premier fut suivit d'autres et chacun furent accompagné de gémissements et de cris de la part d'Alec. Ce dernier griffait allégrement le dos et les épaules de Magnus, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient vraiment en avoir quelque chose à faire. Le corps d'Alec s'adapta au rythme de son amant et il se mit à bouger pour accompagner à la presque perfection les coups de butoirs du sorcier. Magnus se redressa, plaqua ses mains contre les omoplates du chasseur et donna plus d'ampleur à ses mouvements. Les gémissements d'Alec se transformèrent alors en cris, Magnus avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Et il comptait bien l'exploiter jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme sur lui cède totalement à son plaisir. Le chasseur d'ombres ne contrôlait plus du tout son propre corps. C'était par instinct qu'il se mouvait contre Magnus pour obtenir toujours plus de contact, toujours plus de chaleur, toujours plus de plaisir. Son bas-ventre se contractait de plus en plus, des frissons parcouraient tout son corps et il mourrait de chaud. Son environnement sonore ne l'aidait pas à retrouver un semblant de contrôle, bien au contraire, les sons obscènes que sa gorge laissait échapper, combinés aux grognements de Magnus et aux claquements de leurs deux peaux, enflammaient encore plus ses sens :

-Mag… Magnus… Je…

-Ne réfléchit pas…. N'essaye pas de contrôler.

Comment pouvait-il réussir à former des phrases cohérentes alors que le cerveau d'Alec était complétement saturé par ses sensations et son plaisir ? Le sorcier sourit :

-Crois-tu être capable de jouir comme cela ?

-Co… Comment ?

Le sexe de Magnus frappa avec force la prostate de son jeune amant et ce dernier cria à nouveau :

-Comme ça.

Le ton était bien trop joueur et Alec lui aurait bien fait avaler sa langue mais pour le moment, il était bien trop submergé par le plaisir :

-Sans que je ne te touche.

Le sorcier mordilla la gorge du chasseur d'ombres avant d'en aspirer un carré pour marquer sa peau pâle d'un suçon assez imposant. Alec n'allait peut-être pas apprécier ça mais, le sorcier avait besoin de montrer au monde qu'Alec était à lui désormais, et qu'il ne le laisserait à personne d'autre. Le chasseur d'ombres se rendit compte à ce moment-là que la respiration de son partenaire était aussi laborieuse que la sienne. Les mouvements instinctifs du jeune homme se firent plus rapides pour s'accorder à Magnus. La chaleur dans les reins du Lightwood ne faisait que croître, tout comme son plaisir. Le sorcier ne sentait pas réellement mieux, la chaleur et l'étroitesse d'Alec n'allait pas tarder à le faire jouir. Mais il se retenait autant que possible, il voulait que son jeune homme atteigne la libération avant lui. Il voulait voir l'orgasme sur le visage d'Alexander et il sentait que le jeune homme en était proche :

-Mag…

-Ne… Retient pas.

Et Alec obéit. Son corps entier se contracta, son dos se cambra alors qu'il poussait un long cri de plaisir tout en se déversant sur le torse de Magnus. Le sorcier observa le plaisir déferlé par vagues sur le visage de son amant alors qu'il se cramponnait davantage à lui. Magnus ne résista pas longtemps aux contractions d'Alec autour de son membre et jouit au plus profond de son jeune amant. Ce dernier agrippa les cheveux du sorcier alors qu'il sentait cette étrange substance chaude se répandre en lui. Les deux hommes essayaient de reprendre une respiration normale sans se détacher l'un de l'autre :

-C'était…, commença Alec.

-Woha, compléta Magnus.

Le chasseur d'ombres se détacha du sorcier pour le regarder droit dans les yeux :

-Je…

Alec déglutit sans finir sa phrase :

-Moi aussi, lui répondit Magnus en comprenant tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire.

L'aîné Lightwood se mit à sourire et il se pencha pour embrasser Magnus. Voilà qui annonçait le début d'une relation intéressante.

* * *

© 2017 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


End file.
